


Easter Fun

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Easter fun, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grayson has a sleepover. Sarek and Spock hide Easter eggs and Jim finds a golden egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Fun

Grayson excitedly ran towards the foyer to answer the door.  When the door opened he pulled his friend, Xon, into a big hug and then grabbed his arm and dragged him further into the house.  They ran passed Jim as he was making his way to the door.  He smiled at the sight and then looked to see Xon’s mother, T’Mal, standing in the doorway with her almost one month old daughter in a wrap carrier across her chest. There was a small duffle bag on floor next to her.

“Hey, come on in,” Jim said, smiling at them.  He grabbed the duffle bag as T’Mal nodded and entered the foyer, the door shutting behind them.

“Xon has been most enthused to celebrate…what is it now?” T’Mal asked.

“Easter.  It’s an old Terran holiday, but mostly I like to just hide eggs around the yard for Grayson to find,” Jim replied.

T’Mal quirked an eyebrow.

Jim chuckled, “Yeah, I need to explain more.”

Jim then looked to the little baby and smiled, “She’s too cute. Hi there, T’Sel.”

“Would you like to hold her?”

Jim quickly nodded and T’Mal removed her daughter from the warp around her chest and carefully let Jim hold her.  He smiled softly at the little Vulcan baby and cuddle her to him.

* * *

 

They had made their way into the living room while the boys were playing outside with the sehlat, Max.  Jim had made some tea ahead of time and T’Mal was helping herself to some while Jim was having fun holding little T’Sel.

“You desire another child,” T’Mal stated.

Jim glanced to her and smiled weakly before looking back down to the baby in his arms.

“I do.  I really want another baby, but it seems that Spock is only…fertile during his you know, that thing you Vulcan’s don’t talk about,” Jim said.

“I understand.  As Grayson has just turned six, your mate’s Time should soon be upon him again.”

Jim nodded, “Oh yeah.  A few more months hopefully.  Did…are you and Vorik only fertile during his Time?”

T’Mal shook her head, “No, we both are interested more in are careers.  We wanted children. Two children.  We made use of contraceptives in between his Times.  I do not wish for any more and neither does Vorik.  Two…beautiful children are enough for us.”

Jim smiled at that and nodded, completely understanding. T’Sel then started to fuss so Jim handed her back to her mother and averted his eyes a bit when T’Mal just went ahead and started to breastfeed.

“So, anyway.  Easter,” Jim started, still not looking right at T’Mal, “It’s a Christian Terran holiday that is celebrated on Easter Sunday, where Christians celebrate the resurrection of the Jesus Christ.”

Jim saw T’Mal give him an eyebrow raise at that.

“Yeah, well, I’m not…and wasn’t raised in a religious house so my dad would read me these books called the _Guardians of Childhood_ ,” Jim told her, “I loved the books when I was a kid and I’ve read them to Grayson and he loves them. So, in the books there’s this man in the moon and he gets these guardians such as Santa, Tooth Fairy, etc. to watch over and protect the children of Earth.  But since we live on Vulcan, I’ve altered it to be all children of the universe.  The Easter bunny is one of the guardians.  He’s the Guardian of Hope and he leaves Easter eggs for children to find.”

T’Mal nodded, understanding, “I remember you explained the Tooth Fairy to Xon and the next time he lost a tooth he became illogically upset that there was not a gold coin under his pillow the next morning.”

Jim chuckled, “I’m sorry about that.  It was funny that your husband showed up here at six in the morning, demanding if the “tooth fairy” has any extra coins for him to have.”

T’Mal internally sighed and nodded, finishing up feeding her daughter and then making herself more decent so that Jim would look at her again.

“Would you like to hold her again,” she asked.  Jim carefully looked to her and then smiled, nodding and getting up to take the baby girl from her again.

“Brick will be here soon for the boys’ sleepover and I’ll have them all decorate some eggs and then in the morning there will be Easter eggs for the boys to find,” Jim told her.

“You also asked for a…small present for Xon’s Easter basket,” T’Mal said.

“Oh, yeah.  Amanda and I put together Easter baskets and we put like a little gift in it,” Jim replied. T’Mal nodded and got up and left the room and Jim heard, the house.  Jim just cuddle T’Sel to him and cooed over her.  He then felt a tug at his marriage bond and smiled when Spock appeared and sat next to him.  His mate put and arm around him and Jim leaned into his Vulcan’s side.

“She’s cute, huh?” Jim asked.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, moving to kiss Jim’s cheek.

“Soon you will be giving me one of these again.”

“Yes.”

“It better be a girl this time.”

Spock internally chuckled, “I will try.”

T’Mal then returned to the room holding a square box.  She handed it to Spock and then sat back down on the couch across from them. 

Jim looked at it, “A 3D puzzle. Cool.  I know Xon likes them.”

T’Mal nodded, “He has been requesting this particular one for three point seven nine weeks.”

“Well it’s going into his Easter basket now,” Jim smiled.  “Oh, and are you and Vorik coming to Easter dinner tomorrow? Xera will be here and Bones, Carol, and the kids will be here as well.”

“Yes, we will be there,” T’Mal nodded.

“Awesome,” Jim said.  He looked down to T’Sel then grinned, “If you want to leave this little girl here as well for the sleepover, I won’t mind.”

“Jim…” Spock sighed out as T’Mal narrowed her eyes slightly before shaking her head. 

Jim laughed, “It was worth a shot.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, after Xera had dropped off Brick and T’Mal left with T’Sel, and they had eaten dinner, Jim had the boys gathered in the kitchen.  Amanda had gotten everything together for egg decorating.  It became messy very quickly and the boys had managed to get dye and paint everywhere on each other and on Max.  That prompted an early bath time for them and Jim had the boys lined up outside Grayson’s bathroom. He had given them their pajamas and a towel while they waited for Grayson to finish, what was supposed to be, a quick bath.

Jim thought it was funny seeing Xon look so illogically grumpy at being covered in multiple colors and Brick was staring off in space like normal, completely unfazed at being colorful.  Grayson was just happy, he loved getting messy and then taking his time in a big warm bath. Jim sighed and knocked on the door.

“Hurry up buddy,” Jim told him.

.

.

.

When Jim didn’t get a reply, he opened the door and sighed again.  It looked like a bubble bomb had gone off in the room.

“Grayson Christopher,” Jim fussed. 

Grayson looked at him with big blue eyes, “It was an accident.”

Jim shook his head, “It wasn’t, but it doesn’t matter.  Xon, Brick, just get in the tub with Grayson.”

Xon looked at him with wide-eyes while Brick nodded and joined his friend in the bath.

“Xon, it’ll be easier this way,” Jim sighed out.  Xon merely blinked at him so Jim led him to his and Spock’s room and pointed to the bathroom, “There’s a sonic shower in there.  You can use that.”

Xon nodded and went into the bathroom.  Jim went back to Grayson’s bathroom and groaned.

“How did you get the bubbles blue?!” Jim fussed as his son and Brick just giggled.

Jim then heard a light shriek and went into the hallway and saw his mate coming out of their bedroom.

“What happened?” Jim asked.

Spock just looked to him, “A little warning next time when there is another in our bathroom.”

Jim bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing as Xon exited from their bedroom in his pajamas.  The little Vulcan narrowed his eyes at Spock.

“It is customary to knock when a door is closed,” Xon told him before moving past him to go back into Grayson’s bedroom.

Jim couldn’t help it, he doubled over and laughed.

* * *

 

Jim plopped down on the couch in the living room.

Amanda chuckled at him, “Three six year olds are exhausting, huh?”

“Yes…especially when bath time is involved,” Jim replied before sitting back up and looking at her sitting next to Sarek.  She was knitting something and Sarek was looking down at his PADD.

“Sarek,” Jim said. 

His father-in-law looked up to him.

“Are you and Spock going to get up early and hide the eggs?” Jim asked.

Sarek reluctantly nodded, “As we have done so for the past four years, it would logical to continue to do so.”

Jim smiled as Spock came into the room and sat next to him. They then heard a 'thump' from upstairs and Jim shook his head and got up to investigate. 

* * *

 

Grayson was standing on his bed, holding his foam sword and pointing it at Brick who was wearing a dinosaur mask. 

“Prepare to be hunted, Rex,” Grayson said.  Xon was standing to the side, holding another foam sword.

“Why am I always the T-Rex that is hunted?” Brick asked.

“Because I say so,” Grayson replied before jumping off his bed, landing on the floor with a loud ‘thump’ and then striking his friend with the sword.

“Xon, attack!” Grayson exclaimed.  Xon nodded and started to follow his part-Vulcan friend’s lead.

The door to his room then slid open and they all stopped what they were doing and looked to Grayson’s daddy. Jim looked at them before shaking his head and walking over to Brick and taking the mask off of him.

“We are not play fighting,” Jim said, “Especially when it is Brick being hit. Again.”

“But the swords aren’t real,” Grayson whined.  His daddy only shook his head and took the foam swords from his son and Xon.

“I don’t care if they are not real.  No play fighting.  The Easter bunny doesn’t like it when you play fight,” Jim told them.

Grayson nodded as his daddy put the stuff way in the closet.

“I’ll be back soon, so ya’ll start to get sleepy.  You want to be well rested to find all the eggs in the morning, right?” Jim asked with a smile.

Grayson and Brick nodded enthusiastically while Xon just quirked an eyebrow as it was his first Easter with them. Jim then left the room and walked away.

Xon turned to Grayson and asked, “I still do not see the logic in an anthropomorphized rabbit hiding colorful eggs.”

Grayson put his hands on his hips, “Xon, we’ve been over this before with Santa and the Tooth Fairy.  If you don’t believe in them then the Boogeyman will take over and everything will be dark and gloomy.”

Xon nodded, “Perhaps…your daddy could read to us again.  If you want him to.”  Xon actually loved when Jim read to them. Not that he would admit it.

Grayson smiled big and then ran out of the room.

* * *

 

Jim cuddled next to his mate on the couch after he returned.  He nuzzled Spock’s neck and then whispered into his pointy ear, “If you can get the boys to go to bed early then you can have an early Easter present.”  He finished the sentence by lightly nipping at the tip of the ear and ignoring his mother-in-law’s laugh and his father-in-law’s head shake.

Spock had a green blush to his face as he nodded and got up from the couch to do as his mate wanted.  He really wanted the early present.  As he was about to head up to his son’s room he heard someone running down the stairs.  His son rushed past him and jumped onto the couch next to his daddy.

“Hey, daddy?” Grayson asked.

“Yeah, little buddy,” Jim replied.

“Can you come and read to us the Easter bunny book?  Xon needs to be reminded about the guardians,” Grayson said. Jim looked to Spock and then back to his son. Jim could feel Spock really wanted for Jim to say no and for the boys to just go to bed.

“Sure, but once the book is done, it’s time for bed.  Okay?”

Grayson smiled big and nodded before rushing back up to his room.  Jim got up from the couch and as he was walking past Spock, he heard Amanda giggled out, “No early present for you, Spock.”

Jim laughed as he felt embarrassment through his bond with Spock.

“Mother…” Spock sighed out.

* * *

 

Spock woke up early the next morning and reluctantly disentangled himself from his mate’s embrace. He took a quick sonic shower, dressed and then check to make sure his son and friends were sound asleep.  They were so he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where his father was sitting and sipping at some tea.

“Morning,” Spock greeted as he got himself a cup of tea and sat across from his father.  Sarek nodded and him.

“How many eggs are there to hide?” Sarek asked.

“Fifty plus one bigger golden egg that has a special prize inside,” Spock replied.

“When will Doctors McCoy and Marcus arrive with the children?”

“After breakfast.  I do not believe Joanna will be participating in the Easter hunt as Jim said she is almost thirteen and it is most likely beneath her to search for eggs.  David is not even a year old so he will not participate either.”

Sarek nodded, “We should start hiding them then.  Grayson always insists on going to find them early.”

“Indeed.  We will then need to put out the baskets for them as well.”

* * *

 

Jim chuckled to himself as he watched his son stand at the glass door that led outside, looking out and wanting to go find the eggs. Grayson, Xon, and Brick had awoken an hour previous, gone through their Easter baskets and then had breakfast.  Now they (Grayson) wanted to hunt for the eggs. Spock was standing next to his son, making sure Grayson didn’t try to open the door to find the eggs early. Xon was happy to sit on the floor in the living room and put together his new puzzle while Brick was munching on a couple marshmallow peeps. Amanda was sitting next to Sarek, amused at her grandson.

The doorbell then rang and Jim walked to the door and opened it to reveal his friend Bones standing their wife his partner of almost three years Carol, their son David and Bones’ daughter preteen daughter Joanna.

“Morning, ya’ll,” Jim greeted them with a smile, moving to allow them to enter, “Joanna, that’s a pretty dress.” 

Joanna just rolled her eyes and headed into the house.  Jim looked to Bones who let out a sigh and whisper to him, “Preteen attitude is driving me crazy.”

Carol just chuckled, “She’ll grow out of it.  Eventually.” She then handed David to Jim to hold.  Jim smiled bigger and cuddled the little brunette boy to him.

“Hey, David! You going to be one year old in a couple weeks, huh?” Jim asked in a baby voice.  David just giggled.

Grayson then rushed over to them, “Good, they’re all here. Can we go find the eggs now?”

“Easter eggs are so stupid,” Joanna scoffed.  Grayson looked up to her and narrowed his eyes.

“Nuh-uh. You’re stupid,” he snapped back.  Jim shook his head at the two.

“Can you two please not fight for once in your lives,” Bones fussed.  “Been bitching at each other since Grayson was a newborn.”

“Don’t use that language,” Carol snapped at him. Jim continued to shake his head and carried his little godson into the living room and sat him down next to his basket the Easter bunny had left for him.

“Daddy,” Grayson whined, wrapping his arms around his daddy.

Jim looked up to his mate by the door and nodded.  Spock nodded back and gathered the small baskets and handed them out to Xon, Brick, and his son. Joanna reluctantly took a basket offered to her from Spock and Carol took a small one for David.

“Yay!” Grayson exclaimed, rushing over to the door, but Spock stopped him.

“There are fifty eggs.  Some are in grandmother’s garden and the others are scattered about the yard,” Spock told the boys.  “The ones in the garden are in plain sight so you will not have to trample over any flowers to retrieve them. Is that understood?”

All the boys nodded.

“There is also one big golden egg,” Jim chimed in.  “Whoever finds that one gets a special prize.”

“Ooo…I’m going to find it,” Grayson said with a big smile.

“No, I am,” Brick chimed it.  Grayson narrowed his eyes at his friend.  Jim chuckled and nodded to Spock who opened the door and out ran the boys.  Joanna trudged along after them, clearly not enthusiastic about find eggs.  Carol tried to get David to follow to but he wanted to climb on Max and play instead.

* * *

 

An hour later, everyone moved back into the living room so that kids could count their eggs.  Grayson had the most but not the golden one. Actually none of the kids found the golden one.  Sarek had hid it and refused to say where he hid it. 

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had left after Easter dinner and Grayson headed to Brick’s house for a sleepover there, Spock went outside to see if he could find the golden egg.  Grayson had tried to find it earlier before leaving but didn’t succeed and Sarek still refused to say where it was.

Spock internally sighed when he could not locate the egg.  He then turned to go back into the house and saw his mate standing there, leaning against the doorframe, grinning. Spock quirked an eyebrow at him, walking over.

“Did you find the egg?” Jim asked.

Spock shook his head.

“Oh darn,” Jim said before pulling something from behind his back, “Oh would you look at that. I guess I win the special prize.” Jim was grinning bigger and holding the big golden egg. He then tossed it to his mate who caught it.

“Open it,” Jim told him. Spock looked to him and then down to the egg and opened it up. Inside was a small bottle of chocolate massage oil. Spock quirked an eyebrow, looking up to his mate. 

“Coming?” Jim asked, giving his mate a lust-filled look before turning and heading into the house towards their bedroom. Spock did not need to think about that question before quickly following after his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Guardians of Childhood books by William Joyce. Recommend them all! :) l also love the Rise of the Guardians movie.


End file.
